


Staring Contest

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Inspired by Real Events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: They’d lived in the new house for almost a month now, and Kikki absolutely loved it.





	Staring Contest

They’d lived in the new house for almost a month now, and Kikki absolutely loved it. One of her favorite things was a portable white board that she could use instead of sign language or speaking. Another was a floor-length mirror in her bedroom. She woke up one morning to see her Rowlet, Archie, standing in front of the mirror, glaring into it. Curious, Kikki slipped in her hearing aids. Archie was squawking at himself. She coughed, causing him to turn.

“It’s not real, Archie. It’s just your reflection.” She signed. Archie ignored her, returning his focus to the mirror.


End file.
